


The kids your parents warned you about

by That_chick_1220



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arya is a Snow, Dom Jon Snow, Dom Theon Greyjoy, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Slow Build, Sub Jon Snow, Sub Robb Stark, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: Robb Stark is a good kid, straight A’s full ride football scholarship. His parents are proud and he is bored until junior year when he catches the eye of the bad boy in the leather jacket and grey eyes.Jon snow is the leader of The Nights Watch a gang based on the North side of the town of Westeros. They call him King in the North.Theon is the man whore boyfriend of Jon. He is the best rated dealer in town and apart of the Nights Watch.





	1. We are the wasted youth

Robb Stark is in assembly in the gym for the grand speech Mr.Baratheon gives every year. He is sat on the bleachers with his “friends” who he has pretty much given up on pretending to like, they are all going on about some chick or another. That is the one downfall the great Robb Stark has, he isn’t any where near to being into women. Not that he has ever dared to tell another soul. 

He sighs looking around the gym when two guys catch his attention, they are walking through the doors pushing one another. Robb cocks his head to the side and sqints his eyes to get a better look. The guy being pushed is lean and pale maybe a couple of inches shorter than Robb himself. He is in black skinny jeans and a worn leather jacket with a cigarette hanging out of his plump lips. The other guy is taller and lanky, he has a mop of messy sandy curls and viscous smirk on his face as he try’s to wrestle the fag from the others mouth. 

Who smoked inside a school gym? Robb thinks to himself as he continues to watch the pair. The lankier one leans into the dark ones ear and whispers something Robb can’t hear, but he sees the affect. The leather jacket narrows his eyes and licks his bottom lip his tongue dragging slowly before it’s gone and the cigarette is in the others outstretched hand. 

“Who’s that?” Robb asks no one in particular still watching the two boys like a hawk. The principals little brother Renly is the only one to pay Robb any mind. Looking up and spotting who Robb was talking about he raises an eyebrow. “Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow? How don’t you know about them? Greyjoy sells all the good shit. And Snow is trailer trash him and that whore sister of his.” Renly scoffs looking the two over with disgust as they walk closer gaining Theon’s attention. 

“Unless you’ve got my money, I’d suggest fucking right the hell off.” The boy snides an unfriendly smirk curving his features. Robb thinks it makes him look dangerous. The type of guy who would fuck his own brother over to get what he wanted. And for a goody like Stark that was the flame to his moth. The other boy Jon watches the encounter with a blank expression looking like he could care less about Theon’s money or the dirty looks. 

Robb shifts uncomfortably on the bleachers before he clears his throat. “Lay off Renly.” He scolds his teammate who throws a hurt look over his shoulder but inevitably backs down, no one wants to upset the captain during tryouts. Theon’s head snaps over the jocks shoulder and takes in the redhead licking his teeth. “Your grace.” He bows mockingly his tone playful with a bite to it. Robb flushes his complexion doing nothing to hide his embarrassment. Theon bites out a laugh turning to Jon and nodding his head in Robb’s direction as an do you see this. 

Jon sighs sounding throughly put out before reaching into Theon’s pocket and pulls out a pack of smokes and his prized squid lighter. “Oi, you fucking chain smoker use your own shit!” The robed man yells out shoving the now smirking emos shoulder. “Come on Greyjoy lets skip.” Was all he got in reply. Theon rolls his eyes like they have had the conversation a thousand times and perhaps they had. “You know why we are here.” Theon growls out mysteriously but Jon definitely knew what he was talking about he instantly got a wounded puppy look on his face and shifted his eyes to the floor. “Well as fun as this was. You owe $200 don’t forget.” Theon warns the football player before sauntering off cockily Jon sulking behind him. “You owe him drug money?” Robb demands already deciding on his cuts. 

Theon leads Jon off to their spot the rest of the nights watch already gathered around. Jon plopped down next to his little sister who wasn’t even meant to be in the room the freshman were being held in the cafeteria, but she was sitting on her boyfriends lap. “Waters.” Jon mumbles in greeting before ruffling his little sisters hair. “Jon!” Gendry smiles wide. Jon hadn’t liked Gendry at first he was part of the brotherhood with out banners their rival gang but Arya loves him so Jon accepted the truce, Gendry on the other hand loved Jon, always had. 

Robert makes his way to the center of the gym clearing his throat and gaining the attention of most of the teenagers in the room. “Welcome Westeros high to another great year!” He began his boring speech that never changed, not even when Theon has shredded the index cards in the teachers lounge. Jon groans leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. “Ah no you don’t. You want to be careless you can listen to a half hour of ramblings of the handbook, pup.” Theon growls in his ear his hand reaching back over Jons shoulders and griping his onyx locks firmly in his hand pulling sharply. Jon suppresses a gasp as his eyes shoot open. There goes his nap. He huffs but doesn’t take his eyes off the principle again. “The school handbook has nothing to do with that!” He still whines in the older boys ear who ignores his presence. 

Robb’s eyes shift from his dads best friend to across the bleachers where the two boys had sauntered earlier. Theon sits watching Jon who has his eyes glued to the middle aged man in front of them unlike the entire rest of the grade. Robb finds this a bit odd but perhaps Jon really likes school. He can’t stop thinking of plump lips, grey eyes, and arrogant smirks. The two high schoolers are invading his every thought. The way Greyjoy is looking at the other should throw the thoughts straight from his head, the two a clearly together and not doing anything to hide it if the arm slung over the others shoulder and hand embedded in hair has anything to say. Robb sighs he aches for his hair to be pulled that way yet he can’t figure out who he wants more. 

The bell rings half way through the speech and everyone stands up and grabs their bags scurrying off to their first class. Robb stands slowly slinging his bag over his broad shoulder and make his way down the bleachers. “You’ll get em next year Mr.B.” He encouragly slaps the man on the back who was hastily calling out his permission for the kids to leave as they were already half way out the door. “Thanks Robb, your a good kid. Tell your dad I said hi.” He mumbles disappointed as Robb nods his agreement. 

Theon holds Jon in place as their friends scatter along with the rest of the gym finally releasing his hold when they and a few stragglers were left. “I assume you’ll wait for the all clear next time before putting away your gun.” He asks in a harsh whisper his check pressed firmly to Jons and his breath moving the hairs tickling his neck. Jon bites the corner of his lip hard before silently nodding his head. “Yes sir.” The words are barley audible the boy not one to submit easily especially in a public setting. Theon chuckles darkly “that’s what I love to hear. Off to science you go!” He cheerfully proclaims causing Jon to groan. He hated science, if there was one class you could count on the sixteen year old skipping it was science.


	2. Tried to be good but I got bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb catches Jons attention in boring science as Robb’s crush grows larger.

Jon trudges through the empty halls on his way to room 412. Mr. Tarly’s class. Jon is late of course, he may have to show up to the class to avoid being chewed out by Theon but he wasn’t going to be a model student. The door is closed and locked when he gets there causing his lips to twitch up out of their usual scowl. He pulls his fist back and bang three hard knocks on the door. Jon waits a moment raising his fist again as the door swings open the plump science teacher standing on the other side looking unimpressed until he sees who was standing on the other side “Jon! Glad you made it pick any seat you like.” He rushes out stepping out of the way and gesturing into the brick room with his right hand. By the groans this year had been assigned seats. Jon gives a sarcastic salute “Sam.” He greets warmly. Science may be his least favorite subject but he adored the science teacher. The poor thing was like a lost kid being bullied worse than Jon even was. Robb looks up from his class syllabus that had been handed out when a loud bang came from behind the locked wooden door. Jon snow strides in like He owns the place being told to pick which ever seat he wants. That is odd Robb thinks but brushes it off. That is until Jon calls their teacher by his first name and doesn’t get reprimanded at all. Jon looks around the room before deciding on the seat directly behind Robb’s. And the boys heart beats a mile a minute. God he is behaving like Sansa! The kid has a boyfriend and probably wants nothing to do with Robb. The class drones on about the upcoming year and what’s to be expected. Jon isn’t even pretending to listen at this point. Robb keeps hearing small huffs from behind him and wills himself from Turing around until his curiosity finally got the best of him. He turns and sees Jon sprawled our in his chair rocking in the back legs with his own legs as wide as his skinny jeans would allow. His face was crinkled in thought as he furiously typed on his phone. Robb turned back around quickly after staring a second to long at the crotch of Snows pants. Jon sees the jock out the corner of his eye and stiffens. He watches as the red head faces the front of the room again but doesn’t miss the subtle slide of his chair so he can watch Jon with out it being obvious. **JON** : I’m being watched.... 

**THEON** : by who? **JON** : Stark? **THEON** : he want your D! **JON** : fuck you 🙄 **THEON** : flirt wit him, tell me later.

Robb watches as Jon rolls his eyes at whatever message just dinged through. It’s probably his boyfriend Robb starts to think his stomach dropping for a moment until thoughts of the Greyjoy boys hand through Jons hair invade his thoughts his cock warming to the idea. “Boyfriend trouble?” He asks without thinking the words just slipping through his lips before he can stop them. Jon looks up with a firce glare on his face. “Excuse me?” He asks dryly. “I just noticed you were texting a lot and looked annoyed. Sorry man.” Robb blushes a bright scarlet tucking his head to his chest and shifting his eyes down to the floor. 

Jon watches the football star bend in half in submission over two words Jon uttered and feels a icy fire flow through his vein. It felt and looked damn good to have Westeros’ sweetheart’s respect. He was Theon’s sub and he fucking loved every minute of it but he still had his dominant urges now and again. Maybe he could play with the boy for a bit, he knew Theon would only encourage the behavior. The older boy had nothing to worry about Jon loved him and knew his place in the relationship and he would love to have two people fall to his every whim. 

With his mind made up Jon pulls on his run the world mask and smiles a warm and kind smile. “Heh yeah you could say that I suppose. Greyjoy is a lot most of the time.” He explains typing out a quick ‘yes master’ which he knew would have Theon hard the second he read it and hopefully get him pulled out of English for a quickie. Robb’s head shoots up as he stares wide eyed at the punk teen for a moment before he comes back to himself. “He seemed so.” Robb smiles his dimples popping out causing Jons heart to melt and his cock to pulse. “Ah the king bit. He does love to fuck with a jock. And your boy owes a decent bit.” Jon shares with a nonchalant shrug. Robb grimeses when the payment Is brought up. “So he sells.... drugs.... and your okay with that?!” Robb’s whispers out looking panicky around the room afraid to be heard by anyone. Jon chuckles at the innocence before him, an innocence he had never had before. Hell his little sister had never had. “I’m his number one customer sweetheart, though I pay in other ways.” He winks a sexy dirty wink that has Robb swooning over himself. 

“I ah oh.” Is the brilliance that falls out of Robb’s mouth next. Jon holds in his amusement deciding to play a little dirtier wondering how red the poor thing could go. “I’m sure if you asked nicely he’d do you the same favor.” Jon shrugged playing innocent knowing unless they were a thing Theon never accepted sexual pay. “But he’s you boyfriend!” Robb exclaimed horrified. “Oh I don’t mind sharing him. He likes to say the whores would cry with out him.” Jon chuckles fondly thinking of his own whore, he wasn’t one to completely give up sex outside a relationship and that was fine with Jon as long as he wore a condom he could fuck as many as he liked. It was Jon who got the rest of him, the love, the care, the sexy ass dominate. Robb goes silent at this his thoughts racing with ideas of buying from Theon just for the sex and giving the shit away after, or of ‘making Jon feel better’ When Theon was off with someone else. 

“Jon are we interpreting your conversation?” Mr. Tarly lets out the typical pay attention to me teacher response. “Nah I was just leaving.” Jon tells the man with out a care grabbing his bag and walking to the front of the room thumbs running across his smartphone screen. “Oh well have a good day!” The teacher calls out in a friendly tone waving goodbye to the kid who was currently walking out of his class room to skip. 

Jon races down the hallway to the old janitors closet that they no longer used. Theon was already waiting inside his palm pressing into the front of his low hanging jeans when Jon opened the door. “Shouldn’t you be in class?” He hisses making a grab for his favorite target Jons long black hair. “I was trying to be good, I got bored.” He mumbles as their lips connect into a dirty spit filled kiss. Theon pulls away pushing Jon to his knees onto the grimy tile floor and pulls out his cock pumping it into his fist in front of Jons face who knew not to reach for it. “Did you do as I told you.” He demands his eyes half lidded as he jerks himself off over his subs pretty face. Jon nods not having been told he could speak, his hands rested on his thighs; palms open up. His eyes are cast to the floor although his face is tilted upwards so Theon could have full access. “I want words kiddo.” He demands a soft grunt slipping past his lips. 

“Yes master. He asked if I was having boyfriend trouble because I was typing a lot and looked annoyed. I was arguing with Bolton, he has a job for us.” Jon gets side tracked by the annoyed look Theon gets, how dare Jon ever be annoyed by his texts. Theon nods stiffly signaling to continue.  
“ I agreed and we started talking about you, he asked if I was okay with you selling. I told him I fucked you for free shit. Winked. He turned so red it was so pretty. I told him to ask you for the same deal, he kinda broke after that.” He explained as Theon jacks off above him getting into it the more he heard of his pets flirting. “Fuck.” Theon grunts spilling over Jons face, he had already been touching himself before Jon showed up, and after the yes sir in the gym and the master through text he was aching for a good cum. “Clean up and get to class kiddo.” He sighs pulling a cig out and lighting it same as he does after every orgasm. “But but.” Jon sputters glancing at his straining cock painfully pushing out his skinny jeans. “I told you to stay in class pup. I’ll let you cum after school is over and you haven’t skipped anymore classes.” He orders with out room for argument causing Jon to slump with a “Yes master.”


	3. The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Westeros high football team has a very specific hazing, go north to the scumy side of town and steal something of personal value from the Nights Watch.
> 
> Robb being chosen as captain this year has to participate in the one requirement he had gotten out of freshman year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Theon are friends in the AU and the Bolton’s work with Jon Snow giving them jobs extra.

“Yo Stark!” Renly calls from the door way of the locker room as Robb is leaving. He turns around and sees all of the seasoned players gathered around watching him. “Yeah?” He asks confused hiking his bag up as it starts to slip. “Tonight we haze.” Baratheon whoops excitedly being in charge of the whole ordeal. “I’m hardly a freshman.” Robb scowls at the senior who he replaced in his final year. “No your fresh meat though, new captain new haze.” He explains crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk the rest of the guys laughing and howling behind him. 

Robb rolls his eye’s thinking of a cockier smirk in it’s place. “Fine. Where?” He demands annoyed with the entire locker room, if they think this will make him let up on laps they are dead wrong.  
“The kraken. It’s like there home base or whatever.” The older boy snickers thinking he is hilarious. Robb nods his understanding as he slams the locker room door behind him. 

“Hey mom? Dad?” Robb calls as he walks into the family home. His siblings already home seeing he had practice after school. He walks farther into the house to see Bran sat at the family computer in the living room, Rickon in his playpen watching cartoons. “Hey monkey, where is everyone?” He asks his little brother who was staring blankly at the screen in front of him. “Huh? Oh uh Sansa is in her room, and dad is in his study. Moms not home.” He explains his eyes never straying from the weird block game he insists on playing every chance he got computer time. 

Robb rolls his eyes ruffling the seven year olds hair, throwing his bag down on the couch. He walks quietly to his dads home office peeking his head around the corner to check if the door was open or not. Ned Stark is sat in his large leather desk chair scribbling on a booklet of papers. “Hey dad?” Robb knocks his knuckles against the door frame gaining the mans attention who beckons him in with a large smile on his face. “ hey son! how was the first day?” He warmly inquires setting aside his work to give his son his full attention. Robb smiles walking into the room and plopping down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk his fathers rests. Robb tells his father all about his day answering all and any questions the older man had.

“So I was wondering if I could borrow the car tonight?” He asks hopefully praying his father didn’t ask where he was going. Ned looks torn for a few moments “ah might as well. Be home before 12.” He explains sliding the keys to his Bentley across the old family heir Lomé of a desk. “Thanks dad!” Robb calls out excitedly running out of the room and off the do his homework so he wouldn’t have to worry about trying to get it done when he got home. Robb sits at the breakfast bar and pulls out his papers fully intent on filling the forms out but his mind begins to wander. He’d never met a man of the Nights Watch before, there were a few rumored to be at the school. But surly they weren’t high school kids. Right? His mind started to supply big burley biker men and his stomach sank finally beginning to dread the future of his night. 

Theon was was sat at a booth with Jon practically in his lap and Arya, Gendry, Bolton, and Little Mormont squeezed in around them. “Your face disgusts me!” The fifteen year old Glares at the private school douche. “You insufferable brat.” Ramsay mutters taking a sip of his gin and tonic. The two had the worst relationship of the group, Layana hated Bolton with everything in her five foot little body. Arya laughs at the murderous look the older boy throws the little girl as he puts down his glass. “I swear if you two didn’t have a blood oath, you’d kill each other.” Gendry laughs along with his girlfriend as Jon rolls his eyes causing Theon to pinch him under the table. “Wait until they figure out they could pay a fray to do it and then off one of those rodents.” Theon chuckles always the one to throw out bright ideas. “Loyal reek!” Ramsay yells out reaching across the table to pat his partner in crime on the head. Jon scowls more than usual hating the horrible nickname the psycho had given his boyfriend. “My lord.” Theon pretends to tip his hat in the older boys direction the two giggling like a pair of girls over their own stupidity. 

Robb walks into the club after sneaking past the bouncer checking I.D’s. The club is dark with a band of lights strung along the ceiling giving off an ominous glow. The bar in the center of the club was well lit a young woman standing behind the counter chatting with a pair of giggling girls. He continues to try and look around him, deciding on who could be in a gang, and who were just regular patrons. As he steps closer to the back of the room he sees a group of older men in leather jackets with some phrase embedded on the back. Robb couldn’t make out what they said but the entire table had them, and he had seen Sons of Anarchy enough times to know that this must be them. He makes a game plan heading to the bar first. Standing at the counter he waits where he knows he can be seen not really knowing what he was doing, Starks don’t sneak into bars or underage drink. He stands there for a wile waiting as the girl continued to flirt and ignore his existence. “Uh excuse me?” He calls out twice finally getting the bartenders attention. “Yeah?” She asks in a dry tone still barley glancing at him. “Can I uh get a drink?” He asks nervously taping his hands on the counter top. “What kind?” She asks annoyed by his mere existence. “Uh whatever is fine.” He answers not even knowing names of drinks sold in clubs.

Robb grabs his cup of something and walks over to the table again starting to stumble and trip. He then makes a show of falling over onto the back of a chair with a leather jacket thrown over the back. The large man jumps from his seat whipping around with a deadly look on his face. “What then fuck!” He roars proving to be scarier than Robb thought. Robb’s thinking goes out the window as he grabs the jacket in a fist and straightens going to make a run for it. 

Theon is walking back to his table with a round of shots for his crew when he hears Myr roar from a table close to where he was walking. Sighing Theon makes his way over to diffuse what ever the men where getting up to in his uncles club, before he could be blamed. As he steps into the mess he sees a certain redhead being held by the collar of his shirt. Theon raises an eyebrow amused by the sight. Broadening his shoulders and gracing them all with an arrogant smile he asks. “Hey Thoros. What’s up!” The table along with the jock turn to him all looking various shades of pissed. “This boy spilled his fruity shit on me then tried to take my shit!” The balding man explains shaking Robb with every word of his sentence. Theon looks between the two before nodding slowly “ah yeah he’s with me. Sorry about it.” Theon charms nodding his head for Robb to follow him. The red priest as they call him lets Robb go Reluctantly watching the teen scamper off after the ironborn boy.

Robb flows Theon his face on fire as they walk to a booth with a group of varying aged teens. “Hey kiddo look what I found!” Theon chimes in a singsong voice causing Jon to snap his head over in their direction his argument forgotten. “Stark?” He asks his voice picking up at the end as he stares between the two in confusion before a knowing smirk makes its way across his face. “You must be Desperate for the shit or really wanna fuck Greyjoy.” He snarks a bitter laugh making it’s way from his chest. “What! Last time I suggested that Snow broke my nose!” Ramsay whines looking accusingly at Robb who shuffle closer to Theon shyly. The whole of Westeros has heard of Roose Bolton’s bastard and his mental state. 

Theon places the platter of forgotten shots down on the table the group throwing themselves at it each grabbing one and throwing them back. Leaving two behind. “Savages.” Theon mocks making a face at Robb which he chuckles at despite his unease. Theon climbs into the booth and pulls Jon into his lap the emo teen doing nothing to stop him other than elegantly raising an eyebrow. Robb continues to stand awkwardly at the edge of the table shifting from foot to foot. “Have a seat, your grace.” Theon gestures to the opening next to him. “I thought Snow was king in the North.” Bolton questions with a sharp tongue confusing Robb as the rest of the teens smirk to one another as Jon groans 

Arya grabs the hunting knife she keeps strapped to her leg under her jeans out and holds it into the air. “King in the North!” She shouts out over the music. ‘King in the North!’ Different voices from around the room call out in Unison to the four teens at their table. Jon rolls his eyes reaching behind his ear and pulling out a pice of paper. Robb leans over Theon trying to figure out what it was as he lights it. It must be some brand of cigarette he’d never seen he decides. Jon puts the cigarette up to his lips and takes a long drag holding it in for a second before blowing the foul smelling smoke out passing it to the boy he was sitting on. “So what were you doing here anyway?” Jon asks his voice deeper than usual and a bit croaky. Robb flushes again looking between the group of judging misfits. “I uh. I’m captain this year and Renly is pissed so he is hazing me.” He explains as Bolton scoffs in his face. “What do you have to do?!” The girl who held the knife a few minutes ago asks sounding intrigued. Robb shoots her a worried look not quite sure what to make of her. “I uh have to bring him something of personal value to a member of the Nights Watch.” He explains as the table laughs loudly around him as if they were in on a joke he didn’t get. “Well you picked the wrong table sweetheart.” Theon laughs harder before turning to the only boy Robb didn’t know the name of. “Your guys are pissed!” He tells him cackling causing him to groan and bury his head into knife girls shoulder. 

“What do they do with the thing you bring back?” The smallest girl asks her tone causing Robb to do a double take. With the command and fierceness you would never know without looking that the brunette stood at five feet even. “I’m uh not sure. Keep it I guess.” Robb shrugs not seeing why she would care anyway. “I’d flay every finger that touched my shit off one by one.” Bolton declares looking a little to happy by the thought. “Your? Why would he- ... You are in the Nights Watch?!” He asks the older teen with wide eyes his voice squeaking. 

Theon, Ramsay, Layanna, Arya, and Gendry all look to Jon silently asking what the next move was. “I just want to smoke some pot, eat a little, maybe a blowjob? Is that so much to ask!?” He grumbles bitterly to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose his eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah you are in the Kraken, sitting at a table Surrounded by the Nights Watch, and a brother of the brother hood with out banners.” Jon tells the truth not having the energy or the sobriety to lie. “You can’t be in a gang, your high schoolers!” Robb gasps a bead of sweat forming at his hairline. He was sitting with a gang. A gang who murders people. One who just pulled a knife in front of him!


	4. A piece of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah you are in the Kraken, sitting at a table Surrounded by the Nights Watch, and a brother of the brother hood with out banners.” Jon tells the truth not having the energy or the sobriety to lie. “You can’t be in a gang, your high schoolers!” Robb gasps a bead of sweat forming at his hairline. He was sitting with a gang. A gang who murders people. One who just pulled a knife in front of him!

“That’s what makes us good!” The knife girl chuckles an egotistical smirk spread across her lips, the boy she was sitting next to giving her a dopey in love smile. Robb stares wide eyed between the table slowly sliding out of the booth to run before they could realize what he was doing. Jon grabs the final shot off the platter knocking it back with a tired groan. Robb gets to his feet ready to bolt. “Ramsay gather our guest, would you?” Jon asks his eyes never straying from his empty glass, his thumb tracing the rim. “Do I look like a fucking Umber to you?!” Ramsay demands sliding out of his seat muttering about being treated like a lackey. 

Robb stands frozen in place as Ramsay Fucking BOLTON gets to his feet in front of him, a sickening gleam in his eye clearly more than happy to man handle Robb back into the booth. This time he was stuck on the inside in between Layanna and Ramsay himself. “A Umber you should be more concerned about being a fucking skin trader!” The small girl laughs darkly glaring at Robb with distrust. 

“So what now, you kill me?” Robb asks his voice wavering as he tries to play confident confused why the leader would tell him such damning information. Theon chuckles under his breath barley making a sound as Jon leans back against him now laying down over his boyfriends body. “Kill you? Why would we kill you, do you owe money? No. How about seeing something you’re not supposed to? Nope well how about Ramsay has he taken a liking to you?” Jon asks turning to look at Ramsay with a raised eyebrow who scoffs in response pulling out his phone. Jon turns back away from the now texting boy and back to Robb who doesn’t look relieved in any shape or form. 

“Ah come on Stark. No one is going to hurt you, relax. Here as a good gesture I’ll give you this.” Jon says pulling a black cord out from under his shirt pulling it over his head and sliding it across the sticky chipped table. Robb catches the object in one hand and picks it up holding it out in front of his eyes. It was a black leather cord tied in a knot with a silver crow pendant hanging down in the center. “What is it?” Robb asks his curiosity out weighting his fear. His answer doesn’t come in the form of words but of every kid at the table pulling their own matching black cord and silver crow pendant. Every single brother of the Nights Watch wore a matching necklace to unite and mark members as others would use tattoos. 

Robb’s face lights up excitedly quickly pocketing the still warm necklace that had only moments ago been wrapped around the punk teens neck. “Thank you.” He tells Jon after he is sure the leather is safely in his pocket. Jon nods his head once turning to the knife girl next to him and runs his right had throw her short brown hair. “We’re out of here, I left money on the coffee table for pizza have Gendry call.” He tells her sliding off Theon’s lap and standing to stretch various cracks and pops coming from his body. Theon stands as well his arm snaking around Jons shoulder leaning in to talk into his ear. Jon shakes his head before turning to look at Ramsay. “He May leave when he likes.” He shrugs before him and Theon disappear up the stairs of the club looking as if they were racing. 

The girls began to giggle as the guys snort all amused by the sight in front of them. “How long until Jon comes home pissed that Euron let himself in mid fuck again?” The girl who’s hair Jon ruffled laughs a bitten off bitter sound. “The old fuck wants to join in, he’s been grooming Reek for years.” Ramsay growls glaring at an older man who was deep in a woman’s chest across the room. Robb listens noisily finding the group of teen more interesting than the whole of the south combined. “Lets go get some pizza ary.” The buff man with a buzz cut whines out excitedly sounding like a little kid. 

Soon the take all leave to go there own ways Robb being the only one left, he sighs out in relief standing up and walking out to his car. As he sits behind the wheel he pulls the crow back out of his pocket and plays with it between his fore finger and thumb a spark running through his stomach. He had an important piece of Jon in his hands and he likes it, if only he had something of Theon’s as well then he would be happy. He realizes he just wants to be wrapped between the two dangerous lovers. 

===============================

Buzzz buzzzz buzzzz. Robb slowly peels his eyes open a buzzing sound coming from somewhere under him stirring him from warm sleep. Groaning he lifts his body Turning on elbows and knees swiping blindly under his pillows and blankets. Finally his hand connects with his iPhones The alarm blaring into the silent morning. Swiping the alarm away he rolls out of bed padding across the room to his hemp hamper. He pulls out a pair of kaki pants and shoved them up over his hips, picking up a white T-shirt sniffing it to decide if it was clean or not. Finally Robb wraps himself in his Varsity jacket, the grey and black direwolf proudly displayed across his back and above his heart on his chest. He grabs Jons necklace and tucks it in his jacket pocket.

Sansa, Bran, Rickon and his mom and dad all are sat at the dinning table when Robb finally makes his way downstairs. He sits down at his seat and piles his plate with a stake of waffles with strawberries and blueberries on the side. “Where were you last night?” His mom demands cutting up small pieces of waffle for Rickon to chew on. Robb glances up at his mom under his eyelashes before clearing his throat. “Was hanging out with some friends.” He shrugs throwing her an innocent grin. Catelyn nods slowly trusting her son, everyone knew no matter how much she denied it that Robb was the favorite. Her golden child who could do no wrong. Sansa rolls her eyes behind a curtain of red hair hidden from her parents view. “Drive your sister to school today please.” Ned asks causing both teens to groan hating to be forced together. “Yes father.” Robb agrees standing form the table and grabbing his bag along with his fathers keys. “Come on.” He throws over his shoulder leaving Sansa to run after him and jump into shoes at the same time. 

The Starks car pulls into the school lot, Robb parks the car and glances around unconsciously looking for the brothers of the watch. He spots them in a circle at the edge of the lot surrounding a motorcycle; a matte black crotch rocket. Sansa cocks her head to the side following her brothers gaze to the group of troublesome kids. “Why are you looking at those filth? Are they giving you trouble?” Sansa asks in her naive voice. “No. I’ve got a few classes with the one leaning against the bike.” He explains pointing to Jon who had his back against the seat his legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed casually with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Sansa looks him over with an appraising look before a sneer takes over her expression. “He looks like nothing but trouble, a low born bastard.” She says in a haughty tone sounding exactly like a parrot. “You sound like mom.” He grumbles getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. 

Robb walks to the gym where he knows he is likely to find his teammates. Stepping through he sees an empty gymnasium a lone janitor sweeping the floor. Walking into the locker room he finds the guys sat around the lockers on the old wooden benches. “Hey stark!” Renly whoops in greeting standing up to clap the younger boy on the back. Robb stiffens shucking the seniors hand off his shoulder. “Have you got what we asked for?” He asks excitedly hoping from foot to foot like a child on Christmas. Robb barley restrains from rolling his eyes pulling the crow from his pocket and shoving it into the others hands. “What is this?” He asks staring at Robb suspiciously. Robb huffs dramatically he had been wondering how they would even tell if the thing belonged to a Nights Watch guy or not her figured they knew about the necklaces he should have known. 

“A crow from the Nights Watch. They all wear them, hard to get.” Comes a deep voice from the opening of the locker room door. They all turn and see there PE teacher Mr.Gaintsbane. The man could be mistaken as a giant himself, he stood at about six feet and is wide. He has real life muscles not the showman muscles that you see in media today. He reminded Robb of an old Viking warrior, his wild red hair and wild blue eyes. Renly spins on his heels a look of horror on his face. “Don’t worry boy. I won’t tell.” The big man laughs a hardy floor rumbling sound. “How do you know about the Nights Watch’s necklaces?” Robb has to ask not seeing how a high school PE teacher would know anything about a gang even if they were his students. “Always know who lives around you boy.” He answers crypticly before shutting his office door in the kids faces before they could ask any more questions. 

Renly turns back to Robb with a pale face looking as if he would cry. “Well. Good job, captain.” He grounds out looking as if he would throw up around the words. “You wanted me to fail! You set me up for an impossible mission so you could stay as captain!” Robb accuses a stern expression taking over his usually warm features. “Well yeah! No one has ever even figured out who the Nights Watch are let alone stolen from them!” Renly squeals out his face now red and his arms flying everywhere. “You are ridiculous.” Robb shouts out grabbing Jon’s necklace back out of the tantruming boys had and storming out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep this story going!🖤


	5. Pecking order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon get to talking, Jon breaks a few rules and Theon puts him back in his place setting an Ultimatum if Jon wants to continue to Chase after Robb.

Jon is standing in the u’d alley way two classrooms made, the only reason he was in the stupid hiding spot was because of his little snitch of a sister. Theon had made ridiculous demands of Jon actually trying in school in hopes of getting a diploma he would never use. Unlike the perfect southerners he had a job and made good money.  
But he agreed anyway to make the overbearing Dom happy and now he had gotten his own blood in on spying for him, if he didn’t love the pair he would have had them in Bolton’s basement by now. 

Jon pulls out his third cigarette wishing he had something heavier on him lsd perhaps. But hell even his weed was in his locker. He is focused on his chain smoking until he hears the crunch of gravel signaling someone was walking closer to him. Jon puts out his cigarette under his heavy biker boots trying to look the definition of innocent. The act drops along with his his held breath as he sees red curls beaming in the sunlight. 

Robb walks into his hide away hoping to get some distance from the idiots who surrounded him. “Oh it’s just you.” He hears a faint mumble causing him to look up and stop in his tracks, there stood the center of his thoughts in all his glory. “Do you make a habit of creeping in dark alleyways?” Robb grumbles throwing himself on the ground in the closest shadow the building was making. Jon cocks an eyebrow taking in the quarter backs appearance. He was in his usual team jacket the polar opposite of Jon’s leather’s, something about that made Jons stomach flutter with approval. Perhaps he was to into the old over played bad boy corrupting the town sweetheart shtick. The thing that got his attention the most however was a silver glint the sun was shinning off of and when Jon looked closer he saw that it was his crow necklace draped around the thick muscular neck of THE Robb Stark. 

Jon smirks licking his teeth behind closed lips, his grey eyes lidded in a saultry blaze. “That’s kinda the job description doll. “ his gruff voice rumbles from his chest, the one that Theon loved and threatened to tape so he could play it on repeat on his car speakers. Robb bites his lip his cheeks dusting a pretty pink blush. “Oh. Yeah, that makes sense I guess.” Robb replies not really sure what a sixteen year old crime boss really got up to in his day to day life but to embarrassed to let on to that fact. Jon shakes his head at the innocence before throwing himself to the ground next to him .One knee up and pulled to his chest the other laid flat against the hardened dirt. He pulls out his pack pulling a smoke out and then offering the box to Robb who stared at it blankly for a second before a shaky finger comes out to grasp one. 

“Thanks?” Robb asks staring down at the cigarette not sure what to do with it, he’d never smoked in his life and wasn’t sure if he wanted to start now. Jon pulls a silver zippo lighter with a large squid looking thing engraved into each side. “The Kraken.” Jon roll his eyes bringing the flame up to his face his left hand blocking the wind from diminishing the fire. “Don’t tell Theon I nicked it.” He mumbles his lips firmly pressed together keeping the cigarette from falling to the ground. “Kraken?” Robb asks holding his own fag out, bringing it to his lips and taking an experimental breath in. The smoke fills his lungs slowly giving a false sense of security, that is until his lungs constrict causing him to fall into a hacking cough his face turning a slight shade of green. 

Jon laughs heartily clapping the boy on his back a few time before plucking the cigarette form his fingers and putting it out against the brick wall behind them placing it back in the pack. “First time with a cancer stick?” Jon asks still chuckling he really should have known the kid had never even tried smoking before. “No.” Robb lies with a worn croaky voice his throat raw from the coughing fit. “Right.” Jon snorts looking around them casually watching freshman PE run their laps flipping a few off every once and a while. 

“Why are you out here anyway? I’m sure we are meant to be in chemistry right now?” Jon finally asks knowing Sam wouldn’t mark him up but Robb definitely would be called to the office. “I had to get away. You are meant to be there too!” Robb accuses plucking a weed from the grass and tying it into little knots in his hands. “I’ve got people all over this school.” Jon shrugs casually not thinking it was that big of a deal. Robb looks up from his daisy crown with wide eyes. “Like who?” He asks with an excited curiosity trying to come up with a list of people in his mind. “Uh well couple kids... few teachers. My sister Arya you meet at the Kraken, Layanna, Theon obviously, Ed, Ygritte, Tormund.” Jon starts listing people who he felt safe outing. Robb listens facinated by the whole ordeal you saw this sit in fucking Riverdale not real life! “The PE teacher?! How did you become the leader anyway? I mean you’re just a kid and some of them are middle aged adults!” Robb just had to ask the question making Jon stiffen his face becoming the blank closed off scowl he wore around everyone else. “My dad sorta left it to me.” Was the vague response he gave. Robb was about to ask more when a throat clears from above them. They look over to find Theon and knife girl glooming over them. Theon’s arms were crossed over his chest an unamused look on his face, the complete contrast of the girl who had a self satisfied amused grin, her hands on her hips. “I told you Theon, I was just running by in my class I was ATTENDING when I saw Jon sat taking a smoke break with Stark.” The girl tattles looking like the younge teenager girl she was for the first time since Robb had meet her. “Thanks Arya, I owe you.” Theon voices, sadly his eyes never leaving Jon. “Arya? Your sister?” Robb asks not understanding the tension or the silent conversation the two boys were having in front of them. “Ah yes , Arya my dearly departed sister whom I miss terribly. It’s a shame what the bastard of Bolton did, a real sick man.” Jon growls out a threat that has Arya beaming wider. “Dear brother winter is coming.” She cryptically replies before skipping away leaving the three boys alone. 

“Snow.” Greyjoy hisses still not acknowledging Robb existed. “Greyjoy.” Jon replies back failing to come across as dominant as the the dealer had what with his squirming. “Would you like to do this the hard way kiddo?” Theon asks noticing his boyfriends lack of submission, instead he kept glancing over to the jock he was so found of, not that Theon didn’t find the guy attractive but anyone who made his pup feral was an issue. Jon bites his lip throwing one last good look in Robb’s direction before he hoists himself up onto his knees his palms open faced on his thighs in proper position. “No sir.” Comes his soft reply his face heating up into a worse blush than he had ever gotten from Robb, his pasty white skin not doing him any favors. Robb watches in confusion his face wrinkling and his eyes wide. Why would Jon get on his knees and call Greyjoy Sir if Jon was the boss and what not. He also was practically a grown man what would Theon care if he skipped class to smoke. 

“Would you like to ask your friend to leave or would you rather do this in front of him? I know how fond you are.” Theon asks a dark threat hanging in the other way sweet sounding tone. Jon glances up under his eye lashes to gauge his masters mood before turning his head to flash a cocky smirk at Robb his eyes filled with a mix of dread and something else Robb couldn’t place. “I’ve got some things to handle here but I’ll catch you later alright doll?” He asks throwing in a wink for good measure his voice a thick honey from being turned on. Robb nods slowly in utter confusion before slowly making his way to his feet and trudging away his head spinning trying to make sense out of what he saw. 

Jon’s head snaps back to his master the second he is done talking his eyes cast down. “Where should we start pup? Skipping class, stealing my lighter; don’t think I missed you pocketing it. How about your chain smoking yet again. Hmm?” Theon threads his hand through the silky black hair that just begged to be pulled. Jon stays silent knowing he hadn’t been given permission to speak he wasn’t that dumb. “When we get home you are going to be punished. I knew this was coming, you have been to stressed these past weeks and you are just acting out so I will punish you. You could have just asked darling.” Theon pulls his hair so their eyes are meeting and he sees that he was right on target by the misty self pity look he saw. 

Jon swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. He had been trying to get his master’s attention he hated asking to be put under because of life. It was his to bare not Theon’s if only for a few hours. “For now you can make it up to me.” Theon states happily pulling Jon to stand and pushing him against the brick wall. His face scraping against brick as Theon pushes himself flush against the shorter mans back, his cock resting on his tail bone. Jon moans as Theon begins rocking his hips not having a care that any of the freshman running by could see him humping his boyfriend in an alleyway at the high school like a bitch in heat. Theon fucks against the king in the North chasing his own pleasure. Once Theon cums he leaves Jon dazed and horny with a short order to get back to class. 

Jon sits in the library for his lone free period of the week sporting a raging hard on. Robb was luckily running drills with the rest of the team and far away from Jon. He has a weird book about birds on his lap to hide his obvious predicament when Sam sits down across from him. “Jon! I noticed you missed class earlier, and I just wanted to let you know we are working on projects I assigned partners today. So you’ll be paired with another student who missed the period. It’s ah Robb Stark.” The plump teacher pulls out a clipboard looking through the names causing Jon to groan. Had it been any point before the magnificently embarrassing show Theon put on he’d be over joyed to have an excuse to get Robb alone in hopefully one of their bedrooms but now it just smelled of disaster. “Have you got anyone else?” Jon asks knowing it was a long shot and that he would likely have to suck it up and face the boy he was pining after. “I’m sorry everyone else is already matched up and started their work in class. I can see what I can do?” Sam offers the frown on his usual jolly face proving that it would be a hard feat that he would be the one to suffer. Jon sighs letting out a crack of a forced smile. “Nah, it’s fine.” He nods trying to convince himself more than the teacher. 

When Jon gets home he finds Theon in his room sprawled across his bed with an old playboy magazine in his hands. The boy hardly looks up to greet Jon, he always would ignore his sub until he was ready to submit and accept his punishment. Jon tenses stoping short in the door way before letting out a long breath walking into the room fully. He shuts the door quietly leaning against it with his head bowed trying to stop his heart that felt as if it would tear right through his chest. Theon continues to pretend to look at scandalously clad women bent in all sorts of positions, his eyes actually on Jon the whole time. He had such a lovely boy with his silky black hair and cool grey eyes, not to mention his heaven sent BJ lips. He makes sure to continue to look casual and uncaring as Jon turns and tries to seek out his eyes huffing when he fails to catch them. The younger boy bitterly falls to his knees hiding in his wince as they connect to the hard ground. It was stupid he knew to go down slowly as not to hurt himself but in someway he thought it would show Theon. He sat on his knees with his arms crossed and eyes picked up in a fierce glare all but snarling at the dominant man. Theon doesn’t spare a glance in his direction flipping through three more pages before Jons eyes finally cast down his hands coming to rest upon his thighs in perfect position. And Theon knows then that he is ready, throwing the magazine to the side and swinging his legs over the bed to sit up straight in Jons personal space. 

“There’s my good boy. I knew you were in there, it’s not your fault you found an omega pup and forgot you belonged to me.” Theon muttered running his hands through Jons hair letting the man sink further into his own peaceful submission. Jon purrs tilting his head down to let Theon get better access not expecting the painful pull instead that lifts his head back up. “Let’s make a deal hmm kiddo? You can play with your omega all you want. If you accept having Maintenance spanks every morning before school.” Theon wagers knowing if he told Jon to back off of Robb he would, he could fuck anyone else maybe go back to that wildling whore that he was so found of. Jon stares at the ground contemplating his options he really wanted to have a go with Robb but was it really worth having a red ass in school everyday. Theon Watches Jon think Patiently stroking his hand lovingly over his head some more. He sees the exact moment his pup has come to his decision confirming he could speak with a single nod.

“I would like to take the spanking master.” He whispers with a bite to his lip hoping he was making the right choice. Theon grins his dopey smile amused by how into this jock his boyfriend really was. “As you wish, my king.” Theon purrs a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulls his boy up off his knees and over his lap. “Your punishment for skipping class is twenty strokes with the paddle I lovingly made you.” Theon explains pulling the painted on skinny jeans down along with his boxer briefs leaving them just under His knees. Jon whines softly knowing all to well of the paddle Theon was talking about, he made it in the wood shop class he insisted he take. The teachers gave him a C for the failed “cutting board “ not realizing it was actually a part of the teens bdsm sex life. 

It was crude and heavy just the way Theon liked it, the bitch hurt. Theon rubbed Jons soft ,plump ,pale ass soothingly, laying some gentle taps to each cheek before soon it turned into the full weight of his hand cracking down causing Jon to cry out. Theon took his time warming his pup up watching with the same fascination he always didn’t as the moonlight skin turned hot and red before his eyes. Theon let down the hardest hit yet on Jons left cheek before reaching over deftly his hand searching for the handle of the paddle. “We are beginning now kiddo. Show me your safe word.” Theon speaks in a calm but assertive tone breaking through the haze in the boys mind. Jon brings a trembling hand out and taps theon once for green, two for slow down, and three for stop. Theon smiles proudly running his hand down Jons crack and over his balls causing him to shudder a cut off whimper escaping. “Oh what a lovely boy you are. So good remembering your cues for me.” Theon praises knowing Jon was starved for the praise and affection he had never received growing up. 

Theon runs has hands up the amazing ass in front of him one last time before raising the paddle and bringing it down in one large crack against Snows right cheek. Jon surges forward a high pitched grunt leaving his lips before he settles down and buries his face in the covers under them. It continues on like This. Crack, one. Crack, two. Crack. Crack, three and four. By the time they reach nineteen Jon is a sobbing mess. Tears and snot running down his red puffy face, his grunts turned into broken off screams. “One more pretty boy. My perfect little boy. Can you do that For me huh pup. Can you take one more for master?” Theon encourages trying to ignore his hard cock pushing painfully against his zipper as Jon cry’s so pretty for him. “Please. Please daddy! I’ll be good I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jon cries out the seldom used name flying off his tongue with out thought causing Theon to moan. Jon only called him daddy when he was firmly in subspace, out of his floating high he thought to much and the word made him uncomfortable what with his daddy issues. But hell if Theon didn’t have his own daddy issues, what a pair they made. Theon lets his hand swing down laying the final blow across both cheeks Jon crying harder muttering he was sorry over and over again. “Shh it’s alright baby. Come on let’s lay down for a while. We can get food with the guys when you are ready.” Theon speaks slow and calm laying Jon down on his back wincing himself as Jon hisses from the pressure on his throughly bruised butt.he reaches over to the baby wipes that Jon kept in the nightstand next to the bed and plucks one out, running it over the tear and snot stained face. Before he lays down himself cuddled up to the spaced out Sub whispering praise and endearment into his ear as he waits happily for him to come back to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story runs on Kudos and comments. Be sure to share your thoughts and suggestions for an update. 🖤


	6. Chapter 6

“Baby? How are you feeling?” Theon asks petting Jon’s onyx locks off his face where they’re pasted with sweat. Jon hums his reply keeping his face buried and his eyes closed. “Come on pup I need words. What’s your color?” He prompts sweetly despite the groan of annoyance from the emo think under him. “Green daddy.” He rasps out quietly enough to satisfy Theon. “Do you want to go get some food or do you think you are to far down?” He questions already patting the mattress looking for his phone to text the guys. “ Burger King Please daddy?” Jon asks dopey picking his head up with spaced out eyes. “Okay let me text Arya and then I’ll call Ram.” Theon explains rubbing Jon’s curls with his left hand as he pulls up Arya’s name with his right. ‘Want Burger King?” He asks hearing a phone ring from across the hall and getting a reply of ‘ sounds good. Who?” Two seconds later. ‘The group.” He explains before pulling up Ramsay’s contact promptly named my lord to go along with their stupidity. As he pushes call he feels to wet lips wrap around his finger. Looking down he sees a still flying Jon sucking his fingers in bliss. Theon smirks pushing his digits deeper as the phone rings. Ramsay hardly ever answers his phone but you have more luck than if you text him, his hands usually to dirty. After the third ring he finally picks up growling a hello Through the line. “Hey man you busy?” Theon asks as he plays with Jon’s tongue chasing it around his mouth. “Yes what do you want?” Ramsey asks sounding distracted. “We were all going to go out for some foo-“ Theon begins to explain being cut off by a blood curdling scream which causes Jon to jump and tears to well in his eyes as he scans the room for dangers. “Hey. Hey! Baby it’s alright it’s just Ramsay. It’s okay calm down.” Theon shushes Jon pulling him back down into himself swaying lightly. “Rammy?” Jon asks looking hopeful the strange thing was Jon normally couldn’t stand Theon’s friend but when he was in sub space he adored the boy. “Shit. Is he okay?” Ramsay panics recognizing the the name and tone immediately. One would think with how Ramsay works he would see his leaders weaknesses and stick against him but the Bolton has a soft spot for the sub. “He’s fine just a little jumpy huh baby.” He baby talks his boyfriend cussing the boy on the other line to roll his eyes and make gaging sounds. Jon nods his head while reaching out for the phone. Theon pushes his hands down “hasn’t anyone ever told you not to do that shit on the phone anyway?” He questions causing Ramsay to snort cockily “what can I say little bitches love to scream for me.” Theon laughs as well as he rolls his eyes. “Gross man, meet us at the burger kind between us.” He explains hearing a click as the last of his words leave his mouth Ramsay never one for good byes. 

Theon sends a quick text to layanna before Turing his attention to getting Jon out of bed. “Come on kiddo up ya get.” He coos dragging the limo teen bodily out of his comfy bed and onto the hard floor where he falls. “Shit, my bad. Come on stand up.” He groans as he pulls Jon to his feet who willingly helps this time. Once thy are both on their feet he walks out the door being followed faithfully by his sub kicking on Arya’s door on his way by. He grabs his keys and raves out side to quickly get him and Jon in the front seats before Arya and Gendry could claim it first. “I’m coming! I’m coming!! I get the front.” Arya yells as she runs down the stairs her mammoth of a boyfriend thudding behind her. “To late sluts! Should have taken the dick out your mouth and got down here!” Theon sticks his tongue out at what is practically his little sister. “Excuse me?” She snaps pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting up. “You heard me your boyfriend should have taken the dick out his mouth.” He sasses causing the whole group to laugh at the brothers with out banners expense. 

The kids pull into the Burger King lot, Arya and Gendry hop out before the car is even parked. Theon chucking as he gets out grabbing Jon’s hand into his own as he looks around for Ramsay. Seeing his red lambo parked across four different spots with a old lady sat angrily in a minivan behind him honking her horn. Theon shakes his head as he walks over to see the teen sitting on his phone with a fag hanging out of his mouth ignoring the hag completely. “Oy Bolton! Get your ass moving.” He shouts out gaining the boys attention who puts his phone in his packet before hopping over the car door. The window and roof being down. “Took you long enough.” He complains walking into the restaurant ahead of them. 

“Go grab a seat.” Theon sends Jon off in the right direction with a kiss and a push Arya following to sit with him. The rest of the guys order bringing the food to their table. As they open their food ready to eat the doors fly open with a bang and layanna stalks in, storming to their table. “Incoming.” Gendry whispers tucking his head into his girls neck. “Eating with out me sweet.” She rolls her eyes plopping down and stealing Ramsay’s frys giving his salad a disgusted look. “You are a disgrace.” She complains shoving thbstolen fry in her mouth by the hand fulls. “At least I can be depended on to show up when I’m called on.” He snaps back stabbing the lettuce violently. “Are you saying I can’t do my job?!” She demands jumping into the air tension heightening. “Enough!” Jon calls out looking less dazed then when they had entered but his pupils were still dilated and his voice held no bite.


	7. Come to mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late I have a terrible case of writers block but I hope you enjoy

Jon wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring into his empty bedroom, with his eyes still closed he groans as he reaches under his pillow where he keeps his phone. Only to find an empty cold spot where it should be charging. confused he sits up rubbing his blurry eyes as he flips his pillow to the other side of the bed still not finding his phone just the end of his charger where it should be plugged in. This is when he realizes that the ringing has stopped completely, he looks up puzzled to find Theon Greyjoy leaned against his holey,chipped, white wood door looking like a sex god. His lazy smirk causing Jon's heart to jump. "Hi..?" he squeaks out with a bite to his lip, when he had agreed to the morning spanking, the thought of Theon sneaking into his room while he slept never crossed his mind. It was incredibly hot though he new he should be worried about the fact that he nor Arya woke up. "You ready to get this done sleeping beauty?" Theon asks stalking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Ready for what Thee?" He plays dumb an innocent smile tugging at his lips. Theon tisk's with a chuckle. "AWW now I know that you aren't just a pretty face kiddo, drop the act before I drop it for you." He threatens in a sweetly sick voice as he drags Jon across his lap by his favorite black curls. "Ah, yes master, I'm sorry." Jon whines out falling gracefully over Theon's knees ass in the air and his palms flat against the dingy carpet. "I'm gonna give you ten, and you will thank me for each. understand me slut?" Theon orders a swat accompanying his words to which Jon wiggles his hips into. "Yes master." he moans out cock already begining to fill out against his boyfriends thigh it takes all of him not to just bare down and ride out his arousal. A sharp stinging hit sla[s down against his right cheek with out warning a yelp slipping past his lips. "Whore." Theon spits as Jon continues to push his cock against the leg below him managing not to hump the boy. "One, thank you master." He retorts back appropriately earinging a soft hand rubbing the sting out of the hit. lifting his hand again he lands two more blows in quick secession. "Three! Thank you master!" he groans starting to feel the burn and only seven more to go. "Please master." Jon mumbles not excited for the long school day of sitting ahead. "quitting already? should I call up the wilding and see if she'll make it up to you?" Theon threatens with a bite to his tone having more fun than he had any right to. "Please may i have more master?" Jon saves bearing down to take his morning like a man.

By time Jon gets to school he is in a hell of a mood, the hard seat of his motorcycle hit all the right welts to drive him insane with the tingling hot pain. He and Theon had gone their separate ways his lover opting to take his own car hatting to be on the back of Jon's bike. As he pulls into his lot the gang are already parked around him though he feels in no mood to play up his role. Grenn holds his hand out from his spot on the hood of Eddison's car, Jon sighs as he slaps his own hand against the newer recruit’s forearm. "King in the North!"He whoops playfully as he slaps Jon across the back, the rest of the guys chanting the ancient phrase back. "Alright. Alright! Get your asses to class, might end up with a brain cell between you." Jon chuckles his mood lifting as he grabs Grenn around the neck knuckles running playfully across his scalp. A groan sounds across the lot as a dozen nights watch teens abandon their hangouts throwing cigarettes and blunts in their wake. Jon shakes his head fondly leaning against the black charger pulling a fag of his own out of his back pocket. "you should take your own advice." A Familiar voice rings out from behind him. glancing over his shoulder he sees the bright Red hair of the very guy he was trying to avoid. " what's the point of leading if you have to listen to rules?" Jon smirks offering his pack over. Robb shakes his head "No thanks, not quite my thing I've learned." He rubs the back of his neck causing jon to chuckle at the memory. "Yeah wasnt your prettiest moments captain, I hear we have a chem project together." Jon avoids the obvious elephant in the room refusing to bring up what he did last time the two had seen each other. Robb getting the hint nods his head following his lead into the subject change. “Yeah. We could meet up at my house tonight to work on it?!” He asks excitedly a giant smile across his face until his stupidly sinks in. And by Jon’s face he noticed how embarrassing excited Robb was by the notion of Jon and him working on a project alone together possibly in his home. “Yeah. That works for me cap.” Jon chuckles repeating the new nickname he had given Robb. “Here I’ll give you my number, I’ll send you the address later.” Robb pulls out his phone scrolling to his me contact. Jon pulls his own phone out of his jacket pocket holding it in his hand with a pause. Robb holds out his hand to take the phone but Jon doesn’t give it over readily. “Just don’t scroll or anything.” Jon sighs as he finally hands it over. Robb tilts his head intrigued but agree easily enough, he had meet Ramsay after all. He copies down his number then hold his thumb over the keys as he tried to decided what to write for the name. With a bite to his lip in nervousness he types out captain with a a smiley face deciding against a heart. The guy still had a boyfriend not that Robb would mind his name with a heart in both their phones. He hand’s the phone back keeping his word on not scrolling through the others contacts, not even looking at the ones he could have seen. Jon lets out a breath he had been holding, he was hopeful he could trust the red head but you could never be sure. “Yeah we’ll meet up toots.” He nods his head as he shoves his phone in his pocket and throws his cigarette butt to the ground.

At 3:39 Robb sends the text to Jon with an excited but nervous jitter. He sits and stares at the open empty conversation waiting for the others reply. As the minutes pass he grows more and more nervous worried that this was all a joke, Jon probably had no interest in working on the project together form the start. He had hardly seen the boy in the class so why would he think he would actually care about the work. Sighing he turns his screen off to distract himself.   
Just as he is about to open his text book to being working on the project alone his phone beeps next to him. Quickly throwing the his things to the side he picks up the phone excitedly seeing a text from Jon is really their.   
JON: hey. Running late b there soon.   
Is all it read smiling like an idiot Robb reply’s within a second. 

It’s another hour until Jon finally shows up his bike roaring into the quiet gated community of the south. Robb is sat outside waiting for him. Watching as the punk shuts off his bike and throws his leg over the side causes Robb to swoon not for the first time over Jon. “Hi!” He calls out snapping Jon’s awe struck gaze. “You live in a castle.” He gapes. Robb rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Uh it’s not a castle. Just a keep... it’s been passed down.” Robb tries to explain. “I thought that it was all talk but you actually live in a fucking castle. Oh wait until Thee hears about this.” Jon chuckles knowing his boyfriend would have a field day. Robb groans not ready for those jokes. “Yeah well, let’s go inside work on this.” He directs Jon into his home. When they walk in the whole family is now in the living room acting casual though Robb so right through it. “Uh. Jon this is my family... what are you guys doing?” He introduces before questioning the strange get together. “Sansa told us you were having a new friend over.” His younger brother bran squeals “shut up!” Sansa pushes the younger boy.  
The only members missing were his parents though Robb has a nagging feeling they weren’t far. “Right well... we’ll be in my room then!” Robb calls out grabbing Jon’s hand and yanking him out of the room and up the flight of stairs. “Why is he dressed like that?” They hear bran innocently ask from down below, Jon looks down at his leather jacket and ripped jeans with a shrug. compared to the blue blood family he was dressed shabby the kid honestly probably didn’t mean anything by it. Robb winces the air sucking through his teeth making a whistling sound. “I’m sorry about them.” He says once they reach his bedroom looking off to the side awkwardly.   
Jon glances around the room as the two stand hands still clasped together. The room isn’t as impressive as the rest of the house Jon thinks. Sure it’s a thousand times nicer than his room and even Theon’s, but it was less lord king in his magical palace and more messy, jock , teen boy. His king bed was against the wall with the typical blue plaid sheets and comforter, their were footballs with writing Incased in glass as well as trophy’s everywhere. He has a desk with the latest computer and speakers. It all fit him well.   
After taking in his surroundings Jon looks back down at their joined hands and smirks. “So do you want to work on the project or hold hands all night toots?” Jon sasses with a flirty smile. Rob rips his hand away as is he’d been stung. “Sorry.” He whispers out embarrassed. “No worries cap let’s get this over with I hate projects.” Jon groans with annoyance.   
It’s three hours into there work when a knock sounds form the door. “Boys time to eat.” A sweet voice calls, the door opens to reveal an old lady. “On our way nan.” Robb replies standing from his seat and stretching. The woman. Nan. Nods her understanding and takes off to the next door. “Your grandmother lives with you? That’s nice to take care of her.” Jon asks with a smile he has always had a soft spot for old people even if he’d never meet any of his grandparents. Robb Shakes his head biting his lip “uh no she is our uh well she’s our governess.” Robb explains uncomfortably starting to regret inviting Jon over, perhaps they should have gone to a dinner. “Right.” Jon nods along getting a kick out of the boys life and how embarrassed he was by it.  
The two scramble down the stairs and into the full dinning room with all eyes on them. Clearing his throat Robb takes the lead and sits beside his father the seat next to him usually containing bran is empty for his guest who follows suit. “Hello.” He greets his mother and father before staring to fill his plate once he was finished with a dish he’d pass the serving spoon or fork over to Jon. “So Jon tell me, do you works?” Robb’s father asks in between bites. Robb gulps silently praying that the gang isn’t brought up at his family table, Jon wouldn’t do that right?   
“ family business, My father dabbled in a bit of everything. A real jack of all traits, and merchant of sorts.” Jon explains cryptically thought it goes unnoticed by the adults. “That’s wonderful, Robb will inherit all this one day, I hope your time spent together will motivate him to take his offered position in my company more seriously.” Need explains his concerns. Jon smirks before the act is back on. “I’m sure he will come around sir. I never wanted to be in my fathers shoes either some days I still want to hand it off to the next sorry sap. But family is all we have.” He explains speaking of the gang and not his dead beat father but Ned Stark is non the wiser and eats it up.   
The rest of the dinner consists of Jon wooing Robb’s father who ends the night bragging about how wonderful Jon is and that he is welcome at any time.


End file.
